The Boy with the Ring
by AdInfinitum1830
Summary: Set after CatchingFire,Peeta finally proposes to Katniss,and the wedding planning seems to be going smooth.But what will happen when a second Revolution is beginning? Will Peeta and Katniss play a role in another war?Will both make it out alive this time?
1. Chapter 1

**_Set after _Catching Fire_. There was a Revolution, and Coin is president. Most everyone lives in District 13, and the victors involved in the war (Katniss, Peeta, Finnick, Annie, etc.) live in 13's new Victor's Village. _**

**_Disclaimer: _The Hunger Games_ belongs to Suzanne Collins_**

* * *

><p>"You already know that I love you, and that I would do anything for you. I will never judge you, and I promise to take care of you. I promise to love you every single day for the rest of my life, and whatever comes after that. I promise that I will be yours forever. But will you be mine? Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?"<p>

I stare at him in wonder, the whole speech taking me by surprise. I wonder if he had rehearsed it. Suddenly, I see an image of him down on one knee in front of his mirror in the same warm green shirt and dark pants, proposing to a pretend Katniss.

"Katniss?" Peeta says, obviously wondering if I was even listening to him in the first place, or if I was zoning out while he was asking me to marry him. "Katniss, I just professed my undying love for you, the least you could do is show some kind of response."

"Yes," I murmur. _Finally_, I think.

Honestly, I had been wondering how long it would take for him to propose to me - if he ever was going to propose at all. How many times would we have to be in the Hunger Games together before he finally realized that our lives were more valuable than we thought? How many near-death experiences would we have to go through until -

"Yes?" he asks, breaking my silent reverie. "Was that a yes-I'm-listening or a yes-I'll-marry-you?"

I bite my bottom lip and smile - a mannerism Peeta knows I do whenever I'm love-struck. It's not exactly a nervous habit, but it's me trying to suppress the goofy smile I know will make me look like a fool. I'm not the type of person who smiles a lot.

He smiles questioningly, arching one eyebrow, trying to figure out my answer.

"Yes, I'll marry you." He smiles wide and genuine, almost looking as if he is about to cry. I try to keep myself from crying as he slips the ring on my finger.

He looks up at me, the ring halfway on my finger. "It's my grandmother's ring," he tells me. "I thought of buying you something more extravagant - we both know after the Games it would be no problem - but I thought this one was..." He struggles to think of the right word.

When I say nothing, he continues rambling.

"I could get you something from that jewelry shop in the town square. You could pick it out if you like."

I shake my head, holding the ring up in front of me. I notice how the diamond reflects the light, and how I can kind of see red and orange flecks of light, even though the diamond had impeccable clarity.

"I had Cinna alter it a little bit," Peeta says, "because I wanted it to have a little bit of you in it. He thought the way it would reflect the light would remind you of fire."_ The girl who was on fire_, I thought. _Of course._

"It's perfect," I whisper, quieting his nervous rambling.

He stands up, taking my hand in his, stroking the ring with his thumb. The upper corner of his lips pulls up into a smile. "I'm glad you like it," he says, sounding kind of relieved. Did he think I would throw some kind of diva fit over a ring that wasn't new? He should know that I enjoy the sentimental value of things over the monetary value. After all, I did come from nothing. Nothing would ever change that for me.

"Of course, they're probably going to televise the wedding, because, well, you know..." Peeta says quickly. "We'll have to spend some time in the Capitol - although it isn't too bad now that it's not longer the same..."

He expects me to look disappointed by what he's telling me, but I look unaffected. After all, those are just minor factors in the big picture.

I shrug, and again he looks a bit relieved. He opens his mouth to speak again, but before he can say anything, I kiss him.

It's a sweet kiss, like most of our kisses are. It's sweet like summer and those strawberries I used to find in the woods with Gale. It's sweet like a mockingjay's song. It's sweet as always, never lustful or forceful or overdone. It's perfectly nice.

When I pull away, I see he can no longer control his expression. He looks excited as hell, no longer cool and collected. His expression makes me smile, and I almost laugh before he leans in to kiss me again.

"I love you," he murmurs when he pulls away, his forehead pressing against mine.

"I know," I say.

He raises one eyebrow at me. "Very nice, Katniss."

"You know I'm not very good with expressing emotion." I smile, because we both know I'm holding out just to tease him.

He kisses my forehead.

"I love you, too," I whisper.

He looks up at the moon above District 13. "We should probably head back to Victor's Village now," he says. "You know, before our families file a missing children report."

I roll my eyes. "They never worry about me not coming home before dark."

Peeta looks concerned for a moment. "You're not sneaking off to the forest again, are you?"

I look at him expectedly. We've been dating since the Revolution. Since he was taken by the Capitol after the 75th Games and I realized that _he_ was the one I couldn't live without. When we found him, I ran into his arms and I realized I never wanted to let go. He should know me better by now.

"Of course you are," he sighs, stroking my hair softly.

He takes my hand and our fingers intertwine. I hold his hand tightly, like I always do at night, always feeling like someone might pop out of the dark and pull us apart. I've never been scared of the dark before - at least not until the Games when the night became a time where you had to take turns playing guard. Suddenly, I don't want to go to the forest anymore.

"Relax," he whispers, referring to my iron grip. "I'm here; I've got you."

"I know," I tell him, easing up my grip a bit as we walk back to the Village together.

Unlike in District 12, 13 has more than three houses in the Village lit up. Before the Revolution, 13 was untouched. After, all the Victors who rebelled at the Quarter Quell last year have moved in here, including Haymitch.

Peeta walks me to my house, waiting until my mother opens the door. My mother smiles brightly as she welcomes the sight of me and Peeta, hand-in-hand. But what weirds me out about my mother's brilliant smile is the way she's looking at the ring on my finger. I expected a look of surprise on her face, or maybe one that would tell me I'm too young.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please<span> review<span>! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: _The Hunger Games_ belongs to Suzanne Collins_**

* * *

><p>Actually, we are very young to be getting married. Only eighteen, and fresh out of the Revolution, when I said yes I just followed my instinct, but now I understand why.<p>

We had danced too close to death too many times to count. How many times was one of us trying to sacrifice our own lives to save the other? How many times would we almost be separated for good? How many times would both of us have to almost meet with death for us to realize that every minute with each other counts? Now that the Revolution is over, we don't know if we'll get to live the full span of our expected lifetimes, or if we'll be buried young. There were many instants when I wondered if I would even get to be buried at all. But we do know that we shouldn't waste time, because both our lives could end at any moment. Not everyone was in favor of the Revolution, and we're sure there are probably many who were suppressed who are just looking for the perfect opportunity to take out the infamous Mockingjay and her Lover Boy.

I don't know what to expect when I walk inside, but the expression on Peeta's face tells me he's in on it. Traitor.

The Mellarks - Peeta's parents - are all gathered around my large white leather couch. I take in the smell of warm, fresh bread. Peeta's mother looks none too enthusiastic, but his father regards me with the warmth in which he has always welcomed me and my sister.

"What's going on?" I ask as my mother, Prim, and Peeta's parents all shout "Congratulations!" simultaneously.

"Oh, honey, we're just so happy for you two!" My mother says, wrapping me in a hug.

I look at Peeta accusatively. "Did you know about this?"

He shrugs. "Well, I had to tell my mother so I could get the ring, and I had a feeling my father would come up with something like this."

I smile sheepishly. "So you knew I would say yes?"

He shakes his head. "No, but I hoped you would." He smiles shyly back at me.

He puts his arm around my waist as he guides me toward the kitchen. His father is just lighting a giant sparkling candle by the time we walk in.

"Don't mind me," he says. "I'm just lighting the candle, but Peeta made the cake."

The cake is beautiful. I remember back before my first Hunger Games, when Prim and I would walk by the bakery's display windows and look at all the pretty cakes that we could never afford. One day, Peeta told me that he was the one who frosted the cakes.

"Do you like it?" Peeta asks. The cake is frosted a creamy white, with frosting lace wrapped around it. It's a two-layer cake, topped with a giant frosting replication of my wedding ring.

"I love it!" I exclaim, turning and wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my face in his shirt. I can feel his chest moving with soft laughter; he knows I have a thing for food.

"Come on, blow out the candle," he tells me, gently trying to lure me out of the shirt.

I smile as I blow out the candle placed in the center of the frosting ring. Everyone cheers and claps their hands, and Peeta leans down to press his lips to my hair.

The cake, of course, tastes amazing. I giggle as Peeta reaches over and dabs frosting on the tip of Prim's nose. When the "party" is finally over, Peeta walks me upstairs and tucks me into bed. Then he leaves with the rest of his family, who I can still hear talking to my mother and Prim at the front door.

I'm full of joy as I feel the diamond on my ring finger in the darkness. But then something makes me feel a little guilty.

_How am I supposed to tell Gale?  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hoped you liked it! Please <span>review<span>:) _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: _The Hunger Games_ belongs to Suzanne Collins_**

* * *

><p>I have nightmares that something devourers me in the woods, even though I should feel at home in the woods by now. I know I was screaming, and I regret not asking Peeta to stay so he could wake me up from the nightmares.<p>

I don't know how his family feels about the engagement, although his father seems pretty supportive. He was always a fan of Prim, so I guess this isn't too much of a surprise. His mother, however, is a different story. Peeta would not tell me much about what she thought when he asked her for the ring, which only tells me we're in trouble next week when we have dinner at his house with his mother and his two brothers.

As I walk into town, out shopping for medical supplies for my mother, I think of how I'm going to tell Gale. I consider waiting until he hears it through the grapevine, which wouldn't take very long. If I am going to tell him myself, I have to make the decision soon.

I'm sure there's going to be bridal photo shoots, announcements on the news, and other things that will make the whole world aware of the big wedding. Just like after my and Peeta's first games, our faces will be unescapable on TV.

I decide Gale will never forgive me if he finds out with the rest of the public, so I throw the sack of supplies over my back and head over to his house.

His house is near the woods, naturally, far away from the town square. When I knock on the door, I briefly consider running away.

But too quickly, he opens the door. "Oh hey, Catnip," he says, kind of surprised to see me.

"Hey Gale," I say. I take a deep breath, my right hand automatically fingering my ring for comfort. "I-"

"Stop, Katniss," he whispers. "I already know."

Gale reaches over for my left hand, examining my ring. There's nothing intimate about the touch, at least not for me. When I made the decision between Peeta and Gale, I also got closure from Gale. There are no more fleeting thoughts, and no cold feet about telling Peeta "yes" last night.

"Well, it looks even better than before," he mutters, dropping my hand.

"Than before?" I repeat. What the hell does he mean?

Gale smiles guiltily. "Peeta came by the day before yesterday."

"And?" I place one hand on my hip and tap my foot impatiently.

"I have to at least give it to him that he's a good guy. Like I've said before, it would be easier if I could hate him."

"Gale, I'm sorry." I really don't know what else to say.

He shrugs. "He stopped by to ask me if it was okay. He just wanted to let me know what he was about to do, because he didn't want me to find out after. He said, 'I just thought it would be decent to give you a head's up. If I were in your place, I would've wanted you to tell me.' I told him, 'At least you're not Finnick.' "

I laughed. "You really don't like Finnick, do you?"

"No, I don't like fish-boy. I always have nightmares that he's going to kill me with his trident and dump me in the water. You know I hate the Careers."

I'm about to tell him that Finnick isn't like the rest of them, but I decide against it. "I know," I tell him, smiling. "So you're okay with all this?"

"Well, I'm not particularly happy about it, but I'm not going to throw a fit about it. I'd rather be in your life as your friend than not be in it at all. And as cheesy at it sounds, I want you to be happy."

I hug him. "I'm glad."

"Why don't you come in?" he asks, opening the door wider.

I shake my head. "I can't; I have to go to Madge's and ask if she wants to be the maid of honor."

"After?" he asks hopefully.

"Sorry, Gale, but I have to get home after. I promised Peeta we could look at wedding locations together later."

"It's alright. Just promise I'm invited."

I laugh.

"Well, you know that if I'm not, I'm just going to crash it anyway."

"Then I'll be sure to book a place with good security."

Gale scoffs. "I'm invited, Catnip," he says.

I'm nervous about the strangely calm way he's handling this, but I pretend I don't notice. "How could I not invite you?" I say with a smile as I walk away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'd love some <span>reviews<span>! Please? :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: _The Hunger Games_ belongs to Suzanne Collins_**

* * *

><p>When I told Madge about the engagement, she was ecstatic. She said she already knew, though, since her father had found out earlier this morning. I guess Peeta and I really can't keep any secrets anymore.<p>

She seemed excited to be the only maid of honor. I really couldn't think of anyone else for the job. Sure, I had alliances, but I really only had two friends-Gale and Madge. And the only thing harder than telling Gale I was getting married would be asking him to be my maid of honor. Or man of honor - whatever they called it.

I find my way home quickly as it starts getting dark. As I walk into the house, I realize Peeta's already sitting on the loveseat, waiting for me.

On the television there's pictures of Peeta and me in the Hunger Games, in the Games again, then us starting a rebellion. Before the montage of me and Peeta is over, there's a quick clip of me standing by that tree, shouting Peeta's name in my first Games. I don't remember what I was thinking back then, only that I didn't have to kill him.

Peeta frowns when the montage is over. "I should have proposed to you after our first Games," he says quietly.

I sit down next to him on the loveseat, which is so small I'm practically on his lap. "But I wasn't in love with you back then."

He shrugs. "But you had to pretend you were. You would have had to say yes, and I wouldn't have had to worry about you saying no. If I was smart, I would have asked you then."

"Well, I said yes now, and at least this time you know it's for real."

He laughs. "Well, that's true." He kisses my hair as my mother walks in the room. Effie follows behind her, and her face is lit up with excitement.

Haymitch comes in after, a bottle of white liquor in his hand, and a bored expression on his face. "It was only a matter of time," he mutters, eying my ring.

It's a dainty ring, nothing too flashy. The most outstanding thing about it is the way Cinna altered it to reflect the light like fire. But simplicity is beauty to me, and I'm sure Peeta very well knows that. He knows I wouldn't have wanted anything too flashy.

Effie dumps a large stack of papers in front of us. Each bundle is held together by a paperclip.

Peeta and I each pick up a bundle, examining each location quickly before tossing it aside.

"No," I say, tossing the third bundle aside.

Peeta shakes his head at his bundle.

Effie sighs. "Guys, there's only one more left," she says eventually.

We both look at the pile. She's right. There's only one location left.

It's the last arena of the last Hunger Games. There's nothing living there anymore, but now they offer space for parties and such.

"I don't know," Peeta says.

"Why would you even suggest this?" I ask. "I mean, how many times do Peeta and I have to see that ugly place?"

Effie cringes and looks a little guilty, as if she's about to apologize.

Haymitch shrugs, offering something insightful for the first time tonight. "It's perfect," he interjects, plucking the stack of papers out of our hands. "It's the place where you guys began, so to speak. The place where you, Katniss, actually started caring about him. What better show of rebellion would it be to get married in the very place where the old Capitol tried to kill you?"

"But the rebellion's over, Haymitch," Peeta says.

"Then this will be the cherry on top. Kind of like spitting in their faces."

I think about it for a little bit. Well, they do say most geniuses are crazy. "I think Haymitch is right. It's kind of fitting for us, don't you think? It's like we're throwing everything back at them."

Peeta sighs, looking thoughtful for a moment. I can't help but notice he looks kind of cute when he's thinking. Usually, he's a quick thinker, so when he's thinking about something, it's kind of adorable. "Alright. If you like it, I guess it's a good idea."

"Well, then the place is all set then." Effie claps her hands together, excited once again. "Your reception is going to be held in the new Capitol building, because they already offered, and it would be rude to turn them down."

I agree. I guess it doesn't really matter to me where the reception is. By the time we finally make it to the reception, I think I'll just be glad I'm still alive.

Effie grabs the bundle with the arena location. "I'll book it as soon as I can. But I need a date first."

I look at Peeta. I'm not good with dates. I guess it doesn't really matter to me when this thing is happening. I'm still in shock it's happening at all. It feels so surreal.

Peeta shrugs. "It's spring now, so how about something mid-summer?" he suggests.

I nod. "That's okay with me, summer is nice."

Effie squeals, and Haymitch rolls his eyes. "Perfect! I'll have it booked."

The next couple of weeks the only thing I see are wedding dresses. Prim and my mother excitedly rush downstairs every time Cinna comes by with his sketchpad and fabrics. Madge is there too, occasionally offering some insight, but mostly sitting quietly in the background.

I help Cinna design my dress a little. Even though I'm no good with any of this designing stuff-even though it was supposedly my "talent" after my first Games-Cinna asks for my opinion for each little detail, so I pick whichever way I like best.

When the dress finally comes to life, there are cameras all over my living room, only I'm not wearing the dress I designed with Cinna. Instead, I'm wearing another dress that he made for me. We decided that the groom shouldn't get to see the dress until the day of, and this was the best way to keep the dress a secret.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did you think? Reviews?:)<strong>_

_**More wedding planning, Finnick, and Annie ahead. And Katniss still has to meet the rest of Peeta's family... ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins**

* * *

><p>The next couple of weeks the only thing I see are wedding dresses. Prim and my mother excitedly rush downstairs every time Cinna comes by with his sketchpad and fabrics. Madge is there too, occasionally offering some insight, but mostly sitting quietly in the background.<p>

I help Cinna design my dress a little. Even though I'm no good with any of this designing stuff-even though it was supposedly my "talent" after my first Games-Cinna asks for my opinion for each little detail, so I pick whichever way I like best.

When the dress finally comes to life, there are cameras all over my living room, only I'm not wearing the dress I designed with Cinna. Instead, I'm wearing another dress that he made for me. We decided that the groom shouldn't get to see the dress until the day of, and this was the best way to keep the dress a secret.

Peeta takes hold of my hand as we board the hovercraft. We're going to the Capitol, only this time it's not to make an impromptu speech about the success of our rebellion, or to prepare ourselves to fight to the death. It's not a stop on a Victory Tour, where we will eat and party until our stomachs can't handle it. It's to make wedding arrangements.

Some things, like the dress, can be handled back at home. But others, like catering and floral arrangements, require our presence. I don't really care much for all these little details - all I really care about is the dress - but Peeta insisted I come. Since he had had to wait so long for me to finally return his affections, this wedding means more to him than it does to me. To me, it means I will never be alone again. It means I will finally be with the boy with the bread. To him, it means he will finally seal the deal with the girl he had been trying to rope in since he was five. Knowing all this, I can understand why he's excited and giddy about all the wedding preparations - things the bride should traditionally show more interest in. Peeta wants to make this wedding perfect for me, so I humor him. He does so much for me already.

Some of the wedding preparations aren't so bad - especially when it comes to picking a caterer. Peeta and I have so much money we will spare no expense, so we try out all the lavish catering businesses in the Capitol. We taste-test foods from each caterer, which makes me a little less sour on having been guilted onto going on this trip. Peeta laughs at me, explaining to one of the caterers that "my fiance has a fetish for free food."

Of course, despite the pricey catering, Peeta's bakery is going to supply their best pastries, and Peeta demands he be allowed to make the cake himself. His face lit up when he told me he wanted to make the cake, and I knew I couldn't deny him. He kissed me swiftly on the nose, then ran off promising, "This will be the best cake to _ever_ grace your lips." And remembering the frosted cookies and the cake he made for me after our engagement, I know he's not bluffing.

Cinna and I still meet put the finishing touches on the dress, even though Peeta is all smug about it. He thinks he knows what it looks like, even though I forbade him to watch the television special where I showed Panem the decoy wedding dress. I know he tuned in. He knows that I'm not buying into all this wedding-hype, even if I do have that pre-wedding glow. He knows I'm excited not about making this event flawless, but about being able to claim Peeta for myself officially. He thinks that I haven't bought into the tradition of the groom not seeing the dress before the wedding, so I'm hoping it'll be a pleasant surprise when he sees me walk down the aisle in a dress so much more beautiful than the one Panem saw on TV.

"Katniss, what about these?" Peeta asks me, squeezing my hand. I had been holding his hand throughout the whole day, but his presence is like muted comfort. I'm zoning out, not really paying any attention to where I am. Peeta, as usual, does all the talking, and I am just there, only talking when I deem necessary. I don't really care about the different patterns to be made with flowers. I only care about one thing - that they are not like Snow's roses.

I almost scream at Peeta when I see the bouquet of flowers he's pointing at, until I realize they're primroses, not the roses that President Snow reeked of. Suddenly, I'm inching closer to him, missing my sister and my mother back at home. I know that after the wedding Peeta and I will move into our own house in Victor's Village - one we are planning on renovating - but I can't help missing my family. Now I'm thinking about how different life will be without them, even they'll only be a few houses down. How different it'll be with just Peeta and me. I'm used to Peeta caring for me, protecting me. But I'm used to my mother doing the things a mother should do - she had changed after the Games. I still hunt for us, since we are so used to fresh meat, but it's not the same as it was when she was barely alive, and I had to fend for our family. Now Peeta will have to do all those things for me - make me soup when I'm sick, remember where I left my bow, start my bath with oil. Thankfully, he seems up for the task.

"Katniss?" he asks again, smiling nervously at the florist.

I nod. "They're just right," I tell him.

He kisses the top of my head. "Good," he says. "I want everything to be just the way you want it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews? Meeting the rest of the Mellarks will be in the next chapter or the one after that :) And there's still the matter of who Gale's date will be to the wedding... ;)<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: The Hunger Games & original characters belong to Suzanne Collins_**

* * *

><p>When we finally get home, Finnick is waiting for us in Peeta's house. He had come over to help Peeta's father test-bake some pastries for the wedding, as well as taste-test them too. He's wearing a lopsided, sexy-looking smile when we walk in the door. I can see why Annie's so taken with him - he's always so handsome and sultry it's a wonder Annie never gets jealous when other girls ogle him in the streets. Maybe it's because she knows Finnick will never look at any of them the way he does her.<p>

Finnick jabs a finger in Peeta's direction. "I am throwing you the most epic bachelor party," he brags, taking a bite of a pastry. "There's going to be - "

Peeta shakes his head exasperatedly, "You know Katniss will never let you, right?"

Finnick only shrugs. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her," he says, throwing a wink in my direction.

I roll my eyes and pull Peeta toward the kitchen. "I'm hungry," I complain, looking up at him and tugging his arm.

He sighs and mumbles something that sounds a lot like "When are you not hungry?" But he gets right to making me something to eat.

* * *

><p>I squeeze Peeta's hand, like we're in the Games again and he's the only thing tethering me to sanity again.<p>

He laughs lightly at my nervousness. "Relax, will you?" he whispers in my ear.

"You're mother doesn't like me," I said indignantly. It took a lot of coaxing (and cheese rolls) to get me to agree with dinner with the Mellarks.

"I wouldn't say that," he tells me, biting his lip. His eyes are excited, but I feel like I'm walking into a Career trap.

To my relief, Mrs. Mellark doesn't answer the door, but an older version of Peeta does.

Peeta's brother is almost a carbon-copy of Peeta, if Peeta had a harsher bone structure and had buffed up a lot more. Peeta's brother is a bit taller than him, a bit tanner, and looks a bit more roughed-up than my sweet, boyish fiancee.

"Well you must be the unlucky girl," he says, reaching out to shake my hand with a crooked smile plastered on his face. "I'm Thor." He seems to have the same kind of charm as Peeta, and he instantly makes me feel a bit more at ease.

Another blond boy pops up behind Thor, this one with wavy hair the color of hay. The resemblance to his brothers is still there, although he looks more like his mother than Peeta and Thor do. A long nose, high cheekbones, and tan skin, he's more bulky than the other two. "Hey, I want to meet the bride," he says, shoving Thor aside. "I'm Liam."

Peeta rolls his eyes, and after he's convinced Liam is hitting on me, hustles me into the house.

The layout of Peeta's house isn't too different from the one I share with Prim and my mother. It's only a few houses down, and it's still in Victor's Village. But the atmosphere here smells like warm bread.

Mr. Mellark shows up a few moments later, as I'm chatting with Thor and Liam on the couch. They both have a sense of humor and charm, and I can see where Peeta inherited many of his charismatic traits. Thor and Liam are amusing, and comfortable enough I'm thinking about how they could host a talk show when Peeta's mother walks through the door.

Everyone stops, the conversation freezes, and I can feel the house go cold despite the warm scent of fresh bread from the kitchen.

The Mellark brothers all smile hesitantly at their mother, who doesn't return the favor. Her eyes train on me, although she doesn't look as icy this time.

"You're the smart-ass who got my son out of the arena." She _almost_ says it like a compliment.

"_Mom_," Peeta hisses. I can feel his arm snake around me a bit protectively.

She shrugs, almost unconcerned. "Well, I guess he could have done worse," she remarks, then turns her head to head for the stairs. She pauses for a moment, turns around before leaving again. "Peeta, holler when dinner's ready."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry I didn't update in a LONG time. This is only part of dinner with the Mellarks, so hold tight. Thanks for reading &amp; please <span>review!<span> :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: The Hunger Game and its original characters belong to Suzanne Collins. No copyright infringement intended. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Peeta squeezes my hand.

"She's always like that," Liam says dismissively. "I wouldn't take it personally."

Thor smiles, reminiscing. "Actually, I think she used to be meaner."

I ignore them, look at my fiancee. "I knew this was a bad idea," I mumble.

Mr. Mellark, who was putting something in the oven a moment ago, turns around and gives me a warm expression. "No it wasn't, sweetheart. Trust me, that went much better than I expected."

"Katniss," Peeta whispers softly, stroking the back of my hand with his thumb. "When dinner's ready, she'll come downstairs, barely look at us, and take it up to her room. I really just wanted you to meet my brothers. Don't worry about my mom."

Twenty minutes later, when dinner's done, Peeta calls up to his mom. She comes downstairs, as predicted, grabs her plate, and trudges back up the stairs. I breathe a sigh of relief, knowing I narrowly escaped some sort of family drama.

I'm still thinking about Mrs. Mellark's permanent scowl as Liam tells some sort of childhood story about Peeta.

"Peeta used to follow us around," Liam was saying, his face animated. "Thor and I used to hate it. Peeta, with his short and stubby little legs, would waddle around after us while we were baking, while we were feeding the pigs - _everywhere_. One time we had to take him to the market with us, and Thor and I saw these pretty girls. We were talking to them - you know, they seemed interested in us - so I give them the line."

Peeta's shaking his head and smiling at the memory.

"Peeta was wandering around the store, and we thought he wouldn't come back to us for a while. He usually gets lost looking at the cake section. Anyway, he comes up to me, tugs on the hem of my shirt. The girls think he's adorable - God only knows why - and they're giggling. Then Peeta says, 'Liam? How can you say you've never seen a lovelier girl when you say that to _every_ girl you talk to?'"

Playfully, Liam punches his little brother in the arm. Peeta frowns and rubs his bicep. "After that, we taught him how to cook. We taught him how to put the frosting on the cakes - his favorite part. We wanted to keep him preoccupied, so he would stop following us everywhere."

Thor gives me a knowing look. "That's right. We never got any serious girlfriends until Peeta grew up and stopped following us around."

I laugh, and the rest of the dinner falls into the place the same way. Thor and Liam telling me funny or embarrassing stories about Peeta, Peeta asking me if I need any more food, Mr. Mellark resentfully going upstairs to collect his wife's plate. We don't see her for the rest of the night, and I almost think I'm off the hook until she calls, "Peeta, make sure she doesn't steal any food from our garbage again."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, my chapters are super short! That's just the way I write! Sorry I didn't update in forever, but thanks for reading:) Please <span>review<span>!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any of its original characters. Those belong to Suzanne Collins. No copyright infringement intended. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

When we finally arrive back at my front door after what feels like _forever_, I run up to my room without giving Peeta so much as a kiss. I slam the door closed, lock it, and pretend I'm asleep and cannot hear Prim when she asks how dinner with the Mellarks went.

I sob into my pillow, for once feeling like the feeble teenage girl I am. For once feeling vulnerable - as if words literally have the power to hurt me.

I may have won the Games, and I may have won Peeta, but I will never be anything more than the girl at the Seam, who hunted illegally just to get by. I will never be as honest and open as Peeta is, and maybe Mrs. Mellark is the only one who can see that. Maybe she's the only one here who's choosing not to blind themselves.

The next day Gale calls, asking me to come with him to find a tuxedo to wear to my wedding. I agree, only because hearing Gale's voice on the other line is such a pick-me-up, and he sounds like the old Gale from _Before_.

Peeta calls too, but I make Prim take it and pretend that I've already left to meet Gale. But I'm caught in the lie when I walk out the house ten minutes later and bump into Peeta.

"Hey," he says, looking at the ground before looking into my guilty eyes. "I thought your sister said you went to go find Gale." He doesn't sound accusing - like he should - or angry. He sounds soft and light as he usually does.

"I'm running a bit late. I left, then I had to run back to the house because I forgot my wallet," I fib. I flinch internally, hating to lie to him twice in the same hour. But I don't want to be caught in my previous lie, and the only other choice is to make up another one. I don't want to hurt him.

Peeta shrugs, and I look at his hands. Only now do I notice he's carrying a platter wrapped in tin foil.

"What's that?"

He smiles halfway. "It's a plate of cheese rolls. I was going to drop them off so you could have them when you come back. I wanted to cheer you up." He looks the rolls then at me from under his lashes. "I know that you had a harsh night yesterday."

I bite my lip. "Harsh night" to say the least, I think, but I don't dare say that out loud. "Yeah," I admit sheepishly. "But I'm feeling better now." Lie after lie. Maybe it's becoming a habit.

"Well, I'm going to go pop in and say hi to your family, if you don't mind. Have fun tuxedo shopping." He leans over to kiss my forehead, and I swear he makes me feel more guilty every second. Not even just guilty for lying, but for something I can't even explain to myself - for existing. Because maybe if I didn't, Peeta would have a real shot at love, with someone his mother would approve of. Someone who wouldn't lie to him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Short, in-between chapter before Katniss &amp; Gale see each other after she told him she was engaged. Reviews? :)<em>**


	9. Chapter 9

**No copyright infringement intended. The Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins. Blah blah blah..**

* * *

><p>Tuxedo shopping with Gale was a welcomes reprieve from all the chaos of the wedding preparations. After dinner with the Mellarks, I don't think I could have handled any more negativity in my life.<p>

When I come home, Peeta's in my house, teasing Prim. Prim's giggling, as she always does. She and Peeta get along well. They don't really seem to have any inhibitions with each other, which is the opposite of what I have with him.

When I walk into the kitchen, it smells like Peeta's kitchen, and Peeta walks in to pull the cheese rolls out of the oven.

"I heated them up, because Prim said you would be coming home soon," he tells me, sliding his arms around my waist.

He tries to kiss me, but he misses my lips and snags my cheek instead because I turn to grab a cheese roll.

He shakes his head at me. "So how did the shopping go? Did you find anything good?"

I pull out a tie from the bag I'm holding. It's a corny design, something of a joke, because it's got flames licking the bottom of the tie. "The boy on fire," I say, smiling. I think about how good it feels to smile. I know he's going to wear the tie now, even those it's incredibly cheesy, just because I rarely ever get him things, so he appreciates it when I do. I can already imagine Peeta, wearing the tie to family parties, television interviews, just to be cheeky.

"I'm going to wear this all the time," he vows, grinning.

I tap his nose with my finger. "I knew you'd like it." I reach into the bag and pull out Gale's tux.

"Why doesn't Gale hold on to his own tux?" Peeta wonders.

"Because I have yet to convince him to wear it. He bought a different one, but I liked this one better, so I bought it anyway. My plan it to somehow make him realize how much nicer this one is."

Truth is, this one was ten times more expensive. Gale couldn't afford it, even though I offered to buy it for him. Gale's been really adamant about not spending any of my Victor cash. He claims if the roles were reversed, I would have been the exact same way. I try to buy him nice things all the time - things I know will make him happy - but he refuses to accept them. I guess that part of the Seam will never leave us - the seriousness of being indebted to someone, even if that person doesn't really count it as a debt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know, I know. Long time, no update. However, when it come to FanFic, I can't force myself to update if I don't feel like it, otherwise what I write just turns out like crap. So hopefully you liked this chapter, and the next one will shortly follow! Please review! :)<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

**No copyright infringement intended. The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. Not me. Clearly.**

* * *

><p>Peeta stays with me until late, wrapped up in the afghan on the couch with me, watching television. They're interviewing Finnick and Annie, who have gone to the Capitol to promote our cause. Finnick has played no small part in the rebel effort, and the revolution is still a hot topic, it being so recent and all.<p>

Annie and Finnick are sitting on a velvet, dark green love seat with Caesar Flickerman. Even though he was a huge part of the Games, no one ever came to hate him. He tried his best to make all the Tributes look good, and during the post-war investigations, no one could find any dirt on Caesar that could lead to his arrest. Sure, he worked for the Capitol, but he never helped oppress anyone. Besides, it's not like anyone really wanted to see him executed.

Caesar's still got his made-for-TV personality, shining like a bright star amidst a blurry sea of people. Annie's got her knees tucked against her chest, and Finnick's arms encircle her, as if to shield her from the world. I don't know why anyone would include Annie in this interview, other than for the obvious reason - everyone always wants to see the happy couple.

Finnick looks clean, in a simple white T-shirt and khakis, and Annie in a dainty little sea-foam green dress that looks so Annie it's not even funny.

Peeta and I are watching the interview somewhat absently when Caesar queries, "So, what do you think about Peeta and Katniss' big wedding?"

Annie, by this point, is almost completely distracted. Her eyes are distant. Any viewer can tells she's teleported into her own little world again, and Finnick is doing nothing to bring her back. I think it's sweet, that he leaves her be, not wanting to push her too much. Having her appear on television is a miracle in itself.

Finnick smiles, but the turn of his lips has a sad note to it. "I'm elated for them, really - don't get me wrong - but there's something about this marriage that doesn't sit well with me."

Now this, this has finally gotten Peeta's attention.

Caesar looks confused. "I, for one, think they are absolutely perfect for each other. But I'm sure you have your reasons, Finnick."

Finnick shrugs, looking a little unsure. Almost as if Annie can sense her beloved's tenseness, she awakens from her conscious slumber.

Then, at last, Finnick answers, "It's not that I don't think they belong together. No, definitely not that. But I have a creeping sense of dread - for whenever Katniss finds happiness, it's always whisked away from her grasp."

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you thought, and if you have any characters you might like to see! :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: _The Hunger Games_ belong to Suzanne Collins. No copyright infringement intended.**

The next day, Peeta and I are called to the Capitol. The Capitol isn't as crazy as it was post-revolution. I mean, people's faces aren't structured to resemble cats anymore - but there is still dyed skin, outlandish hair, and outfits that make me want to gag.

As the train pulls into the station, Peeta squeezes my hand. "Nothing bad is going to happen," he promises, although I have no idea how he thinks he can shield me from the world. But knowing Peeta, I know he'll damn well try.

"How do you know?" I ask.

He kisses my forehead. "Because I won't let it."

The Capitol buildings are mostly reconstructed. After all, the bombs from the revolution have torn much of it into the ground. A new government has been put in place, significant figureheads replaced, but the Capitol still reeks of suspicion for me. The fact that the basis of the Capitol has changed does not reassure me that the essence of the people have.

"It's different now," Peeta reminds me, as if sensing my thoughts.

"Not all that different," I mutter, but I let him lead me out of the train car.

Peeta smiles and waves graciously at the crowd that has come to see our arrival. Soldiers hold them back, making sure we don't get attacked, jumped, or assassinated. After all, not everyone in the Capitol is entirely happy with the star-crossed lovers from District 12 who have completely turned their lives around.

The crowd, of course, goes gaga for Peeta. Girls scream, people are star-struck, mothers are blowing my fiancee kisses. I force some semblance of a smile on my face, and call it a day.

For the millionth time, I am relieved that Peeta is so personable, so marketable. He always knows how to work a crowd, what to say. After all, he's the one ultimately responsible for my sponsors in the Games. He's the one that made me so desirable. It's by his clever words and his wit that people really like me. Peeta actually makes me seem nice - a feat impossible to achieve on my own.

Yet, Peeta's soothing words whispered in my ear are not enough to dispel the knotting feeling in my stomach.

I have no idea why we've been summoned to the Capitol. Peeta theorizes that we're going to receive some kind of award of honor for the rebellion. Finnick's words from the interview echo in my head: I have a creeping sense of dread - for whenever Katniss finds happiness, it's always whisked away from her grasp.

* * *

><p>The next day, Cinna wraps me in foils of soft gold fabric, making me shine like a trophy. I look beautiful, the gold reminding me of the color of sparks. Even though the rebellion is over, Cinna still keeps up with the whole Girl on Fire theme when designing my clothes.<p>

"What do you think?" he asks, smiling ear-to-ear.

I twirl in front of the mirror, like I twirled for Caesar seemingly so long ago.

"Beautiful," I sigh, staring at the girl who's beaming at me in the mirror. Her eyes, painting with smoky greens and golds, her face, sharp and sophisticated, her lips and innocent light pink color. I am definitely designed to look as though I've got a revolution under my belt.

I look intimidating.

When I meet Peeta to depart to the president's mansion for the banquet, he looks ravishing. He looks like my other half - probably my better half. He gives me a reassuring look, kisses the back of my hand, and smiles at me.

"If looks could kill," he whispers. Haymitch is standing by the doorway, rushing us out, flask in hand. He rolls his eyes at our open displays of affection. Poor Haymitch, who's girl had died after his Games. Poor Haymitch, who seems only to care about me and Peeta now, but even that does not keep him from loneliness. After all, Peeta and I belong to each other. There's something shared between us, that Haymitch never will share with anyone ever again.

"Don't you think you should put that away?" I say tightly. After all, he's going to drink more at the banquet.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I won't embarrass you. Besides, I don't want to be sober for this."

I don't know what he means by that, and neither does Peeta. Peeta shoots Haymitch a concerned glance, but shakes it off. After all, Peeta promised nothing would happen to us.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully, this was a bit of a longer chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed:) Please <span>review<span>!**


End file.
